


Precipice

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculously sappy, Smut, sex-in-a-high-up-place kink? is there a word for that?, vertigo cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Are you always goin’ tae be so clingy in the mornings?” / “That depends. Do you always wake up looking so devastatingly handsome?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

Early in the morning, the view from their balcony was stunning. Beyond the cliffs there were towering stacks of rock striding out into the sea, layered up and up like haphazardly piled books. They looked almost close enough to touch, but the pale specks atop them were distant flocks of sheep, and, still further in the distance, white buildings. A lamp was still blinking atop a faraway lighthouse. The horizon was tinged rosy-pink, the planet’s two moons hanging low and hazy above the sea.

Jamie padded bareshod across the cold tiles of the balcony, half-dressed and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He went to the stone rail and gazed down at the other balconies set into the cliff face, at the sea foaming far below. He looked up at the rocky stacks. They seemed as if they ought to tumble into the sea any moment, but he knew they’d stood for a hundred thousand years and would stand for a hundred thousand more.

“Enjoying the view?”

He didn’t bother to turn around. “Aye. It’s beautiful here.”

“I thought you’d like it.” He’d not been aware of the Doctor moving towards him, but suddenly he was right there, draping himself all over Jamie’s back. “Mmm.”

“A very good morning to you, too,” huffed Jamie.

“Good morning,” said the Doctor, his breath on Jamie’s skin. “You look positively delicious.”

“I’m all scruffy,” said Jamie, almost laughing as the Doctor’s lips pressed against his neck, there, and there.

“Then you ought,” said the Doctor between soft kisses, “to be scruff more often. Mmm.” His hips shifted and all at once Jamie felt his erection, pressing into the back of his thigh.

“Och,” he said. “Ye just woke up.”

“So?” The Doctor’s hand slid up and down Jamie’s chest, making the thin cloth of his shirt catch against his skin. It ran all the way down and squeezed firmly, making Jamie’s breath hitch, his shoulders tense.

“Right here?” he said.

The Doctor’s hand slipped up beneath his loose-fitting shirt, rubbing slow circles on his belly. “Why not?”

“We’re all out in the open,” Jamie managed. The Doctor was pressing tender, wet kisses all up and down his neck, and his knees were turning to jelly.

“Who’ll see us all the way up here?” The Doctor fitted his tongue behind Jamie’s ear.

“I suppose.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

The Doctor’s tongue ran a wet line up Jamie’s neck. Two fingers hooked into the collar of his shirt, tugging it out of the way so that the Doctor could attacks his shoulder, which he did with as much enthusiasm as he did everything. His free hand ran up the back of Jamie’s thigh, up beneath his kilt, stroking and squeezing.

The sun was rising, drenching the rocks in gold and warming Jamie’s skin. He was more than content to stand there enjoying the view and the feel of the sun and the Doctor’s lips and hands on his skin. He’d have happily stood there being toyed with all morning, if that was what the Doctor wanted.

The Doctor’s tongue was tracing spiralling patterns on his neck, making him shiver right down to his toes. “That tickles.”

“Mmmm,” said the Doctor, making his neck tingle. Jamie could hear him rooting about one-handed in his pockets, his other hand on the inside of Jamie’s thigh, coaxing him to open his legs.

“Aye, alright,” said Jamie, still drowsy in the sunlight.

Wet fingers pushed into him, and he sighed, leaning heavily on the balustrade. They’d only done this a handful of times and yet somehow the Doctor had an uncanny way of knowing just how he wanted to be touched. He didn’t understand it, but he wasn’t complaining. The Doctor’s fingers worked in him slowly, with that firm twist to his wrist that never failed to make Jamie groan aloud.

“You like that, eh?” The Doctor’s other hand traced down his chest and stroked him through the folds of his kilt. “Mmm. Oh, you like that.”

Jamie wanted to say _you know I do_ , but he didn’t trust himself with words. He groaned again and tilted his hips, pushing himself forward into the Doctor’s hand. To his frustration it shifted away, resting on his hip. “Are you ready?” said the Doctor.

He took a breath, and nodded.

The damp head of the Doctor’s cock nudged up against him, and stayed there, nudging. He had a notion the Doctor liked this part, like to savour it, and usually Jamie’d hurry him on but this time he held his tongue. There was no need for hurry.

The Doctor’s hand stroked the back of his thigh. “Mm. Comfortable?”

“Aye. More’n comfortable.” Jamie squirmed, pushing back, but the Doctor held him in place a moment longer, until – 

“Oh, _yes_.” The Doctor pushed forward, working his cock into Jamie slowly, steadily. He groaned, low in his throat. “Oh, that’s very nice.”

“Oh, God.” Jamie closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, relishing the sensation, the Doctor stretching him open, filling him _so_ deep. To think a few weeks ago he’d never have dreamed he might enjoy this. He was a convert, right enough.

The Doctor’s hands found a firm grip on his hips and he began to thrust, slowly and smoothly. Jamie grunted, opening his legs wider, leaning forward upon the railing; then he opened his eyes and found himself looking down, down at the distant foaming sea.

He was clutched by sudden vertigo, his head spinning, his insides rolling, and he gasped aloud – but he was safe, entirely so. The Doctor would hardly let him fall. Sure enough the Doctor’s arm slid around his waist, holding him tight. “I’ve got you,” he murmured.

But still, he didn’t turn his eyes upwards. He stared down at the deep blue sea and grey-brown rocks till his vision swam with tears. God, but there was a thrill to it, being fucked with a drop like that mere inches from his feet. His heart was racing, roaring in his ears like waves striking rocks. At this angle the Doctor’s cock was running right over his prostate, over and over, sending pulse after pulse of heat through him.

The Doctor was moaning aloud every time he thrust in, precious needy moans that went straight to Jamie’s cock, making it jump. The filthy sounds of their bodies moving together seemed obscenely loud in the quiet of the morning. The thought of someone overhearing only made him hotter.

The Doctor’s hand at his waist slipped lower, hiking up his kilt and dipping beneath it, touching him too softly, a mere brush of his hand, over and over. “Nngh,” he said. He couldn’t take this much longer. The Doctor was still fucking in to him at that same steady, perfect pace, and he couldn’t _take_ it. He forced himself to look up, away from the drop, out at the stacks of rock. He could see a boat on the horizon, and blocky cargo ship, and he followed it with his eyes, trying to keep his head clear, trying to last. He wanted this to last.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” said the Doctor, his voice barely a whisper. “Oh, but you’re so _close_.” His hand tightened, closing around Jamie, working him properly, jerking him in time with the thrusts of his hips.

For a dizzying moment Jamie teetered on the brink, sucking in air, desperately trying to push forward into the Doctor’s hand; then the ground dropped away beneath him. _God_ , but he was floating, he felt like he was a mile in the air, he was coming so hard he could barely see straight let along think straight.

He fell, slowly, back to earth, sagging heavily against the balustrade, a silly grin spreading across his face. The Doctor was still going, breath warm on the back of his neck, needy hands clutching at his clothes, and he was perfectly content to take it. He was warm and spent and still tingling deliciously, content to watch the birds wheeling around the stone stacks and relish the feel of the Doctor moving inside him.

The Doctor nuzzled at the back of his neck, pressing a wet kiss just below his hairline. “Mmm,” he said. “Jamie.”

Jamie sighed and shifted, taking the Doctor ever-so-slightly deeper; and behind him the Doctor gasped and pushed forward, pressing his body against Jamie’s back. “ _Jamie_.” He always said Jamie’s name, when he was coming, always in that breathy, awe-filled voice that made it sound like the highest of praise.

The Doctor slumped, panting, against him, his heartbeats galloping, still rocking gently, moving in him till Jamie murmured and shifted his hips forward, letting the Doctor slide out of him. “Mmm,” he sighed, not wanting the Doctor to get the wrong idea. “That was nice.”

“Nice?” echoed the Doctor, straightening out, letting Jamie stand up. “I’d say it was a bit better than _nice_.”

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie, working the kinks out of his back. “It was alright.”

“ _Alright_?” whined the Doctor.

“I’ve had better,” said Jamie, a smile playing across his lips. He twisted in the Doctor’s arms, turning to face him, toying with his rumpled shirt collar.

“Oh, really – you are cheeky this morning, aren’t you? And wipe that smirk off your face.”

Still laughing, Jamie took the Doctor’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly, tugging at his lips till he kissed back in kind. They kissed like that, tenderly, the Doctor’s hand running along his flank, for long moments. Somewhere a bird cried out.

When he drew back he found the Doctor staring at him, eyes sparkling, that stare he had that made Jamie want to blush and say _stop it, ye great softie_ or _I’m not that special_ , really. Instead he sighed, draped his arms about the Doctor’s neck, and said, “are you always goin’ tae be so clingy in the mornings?”

“That depends.” The Doctor’s hand drifted up and down his back. “Do you always wake up looking so devastatingly handsome?”

Jamie resisted the urge to duck his head, bashful. “I do me best,” he said.

“Hmm.” The Doctor ran a thumb softly over his lower lip and kissed him again. “Let’s stay out here a while, shall we?”

“Aye, let’s.” The cliff-face and the archway that led to their room were in shadow, but out on the balcony they were bathed in sunlight as bright as fine golden thread; it was their safe, warm bubble of open air, and he had no plans to leave it till lunchtime.


End file.
